The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting grass, and in particular, for making vertical cuts in turf.
Turf, or grass generally, often requires maintenance, particularly on sporting grounds where the condition of the grass is important. Vertical cutting of the grass provides the correct conditioning to the grass by breaking up the grass runners and roots and removing dead turf, commonly known as dethatching. Vertical cutting is commonly known as verti-cutting in the turf maintenance trade.
Verti-cutting units have been developed with a plurality of blades radially extending from a spindle for verti-cutting the grass as the blades spin and move over the surface of the grass.
However most sporting grounds are quite large and these rollers are limited in size, therefore verti-cutting a large area can be very time consuming. Simply increasing the size of the verti-cutting unit is not a solution as the ground is often undulating. A verti-cutting unit that is too large would not work properly on undulating ground. In addition, obstacles such as sprinklers are sometimes in the way and need to be avoided, a large verti-cutting unit would make avoiding obstacles more difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile vertical cutter which can provide more effective vertical cutting of turf.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a mobile vertical cutter for making vertical cuts in turf, said mobile vertical cutter including:
a plurality of spindles, each spindle having a plurality of blades radially extending therefrom for making vertical cuts in turf, said spindles being arranged into at least a first row and a second row offset from the first row, each spindle being adapted to follow contours of the turf;
a drive mechanism for rotating each of the spindles; and,
a mobile frame having the bladed spindles and drive mechanism mounted thereon,
whereby in use, as the mobile cutter moves along, the spindles follow the contours of the turf, the drive mechanism rotates the spindles with respect to the frame and the blades make vertical cuts in the turf.
Typically, the first row has two spindles spaced apart from one another, and the second row has a spindle substantially in line with the space between the two spindles of the first row, whereby in use, a swath of the turf is vertically cut as the mobile cutter moves along.
Preferably, the drive mechanism includes a separate drive motor for each spindle, whereby each spindle can be driven independently of the other spindles. Preferably said drive motor is a hydraulic motor coupled to each respective spindle.
Typically, each of the spindles is mounted on the mobile frame by a lifting means, for lifting the respective spindle in relation to the frame.
Preferably, the lifting means of each spindle of the first row includes a first hydraulic ram, arranged to lift the respective spindle upwards and pivot the respective spindles to a substantially vertical orientation.
Preferably, the lifting means of the spindle of the second row includes a second hydraulic ram, arranged to lift the roller horizontally upwards.
Advantageously, each spindle is adapted to be laterally pivotable thereby allowing the spindle to better follow the contours of the turf.
Advantageously, the lifting means of each spindle is adapted to allow up and down movement of each respective spindle to allow it to better follow the contours of the turf.
Advantageously, the depth that the blades of each spindle penetrate into the turf is adjustable.
In one embodiment, the mobile vertical cutter is towed behind a vehicle. In a second embodiment, the mobile vertical cutter is self-propelled.